The present invention relates to swimming pool accessories, and more particularly to a protection device for use with swimming pool lane lines used for demarcation of swimming pool lanes when such lane lines are extended into and retracted out of the water. Even more particularly, such protection device serves to protect both the edge of the swimming pool as well as the swimming pool lane line from cracking or breaking during such extending and retracting process.
In large swimming pools, e.g., Olympic-sized swimming pools, of the type commonly found in parks, clubs, schools, colleges, universities or the like, competitive swimming events are frequently held. During such competitive swimming events, it is necessary to mark lanes within the pool for each competitor. Such demarcation of swimming pool lanes may be achieved in any suitable fashion, e.g., a taught rope held near the surface of the water with spaced-apart buoys. In recent years, lane line markers have evolved to the point where they not only mark the swimming lanes, but they also suppress surface waves, thereby keeping the surface of the pool as calm as possible during the swimming events. Examples of lane lines especially designed for use in swimming pools, including anti-wave lane lines, can be found, e.g., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,793,657; 4,616,369; 4,894,873 and 5,520,562, incorporated herein by reference. Lane lines of the type disclosed in these patents, or similar thereto, are commercially available from numerous swimming pool supply companies, e.g., the "Competitor" lane lines, or the "Anti-Wave Lane Lines" available from Leslie's Swimming Pool Supplies of Los Angeles, Calif. (800-227-8222).
Most modern swimming pool lane lines comprise a central cable on which buoyant spaced-apart rings, disks or cylinders, some having radially extending fins, are threaded. The rings, disks, fins, or other elements threaded on the supporting cable are generally made from brightly-colored polypropylene or other plastic materials. Unfortunately, when in use, the plastic materials of the lane lines are exposed to both chlorine and radiation from the sun, probably two of the worst enemies of plastic materials. Both of these factors work on the plastic, eventually causing it to become stiff and brittle.
Because of the length of the lane lines, such lane lines are usually best managed and stored on a large reel that can be positioned near the edge of the pool, and from which the lane line can be unwound while extending it into the pool, or to which the lane line can be wound while retracting it from the pool. During such extending or retracting process, the edges or fins of the rings, disks, or cylinders of the lane line rub against the edge of the pool. If the edges or fins of the rings, disks, or cylinders of the lane line are hardened or stiffened, as typically occurs when exposed to chlorine and sunlight, such rubbing quickly chips away at the brittle elements, leaving unsightly pieces of plastic in the water. Over time, the continued rubbing of the sharp or broken edges of the lane line may also actually damage the edge of the pool. What is clearly needed, therefore, is a protection device that prevents the edges or fins of the rings, disks or other elements of the lane lines from rubbing against the edge of the pool during the extension and retraction process, thereby extending the life of the lane lines and protecting the edge of the swimming pool.